


Alliance

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alliance Rune, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Runes!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alliance Rune has completely changed Alexander Lightwood's life and turned into something more than he could have ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Alliance rune--the silvery scar that would never entirely disappear. It was the only thing the Clave would allow him to be bonded to Magnus. Alliance, the rune that had just changed his whole life and threw it upside down at the same time. It was the rune he drew on the back of Magnus' caramel hand. The very same one Magnus drew on his--right he before he kissed him in front of the entire Clave.

It all started with alliance. There was something that Alec felt changing within himself. He felt it flowing through his blood, pumping into his system, and straight to his core. The moment his steele left his skin, Magnus' alliance rune etched with careful perfection on the back of his hands, something clicked--something awaked from within him. It was like he had lived all his eighteen years accustomed to being parched, without knowing he ever needed it. That was all thrown away when they connected; the surge of Magnus' magic was flowing in him like fresh water.

He opened his brilliant blue eyes and they sparkled, shining through the darkness like a cat's reflective eyes. Everything was clearer and brighter than anything before. It was like his senses awakened from their dormant sleep. Magnus' magic tingled in every nerve on his body, crackling just below his skin, enveloping him a protective layer of spells. He could see Magnus visibly gasp--from horror or awe, he did not know.

"Is something on my face?" he couldn't not help but ask shyly, watching the warlock's careful expression intensely. Had he been too bold? Was Magnus going to back away because they were exposed to the Clave? What was wrong? What is he thinking? "Magnus?"

He could hear the man breathing heavily. "You are breathtaking, Alexander. I love you." and then he was kissed again. A kiss of promise that if they survived tonight, they would be together forever.

Later that night, they rejoiced. They forgot everything else in the world but themselves.

Lips locked on his own, hands tearing away his bloodied clothes, his back slamming on cold stone wall. They were alive. Teeth scrapped his neck, hands roamed all over his chest, one leg pinning him where he stood. They had survived. His bare back scratched against the rough stone, fingers clawing angry lines on sides, and a hardness pressed against his thigh. They were here and that was all that mattered. Sweat glistened down his skin, his breath shortening, and his voice raspy with moan and whimpers that sounded foreign to his ears.

"You're alive." Magnus whispered against his ear, a bit shaky.

"I'm alive" Alec mirrored.

Skin--lots of skin. Their tattered clothing divested from them with a snap of fingers and blue sparks. Then there was kissing--lots and lots of kissing that made Alec breathless. All he could think about was Magnus' lips on his, Magnus' hands on his body, and Magnus' hips grinding into his own. At the moment, nothing else matter because they had still continued to exist. His body ached, his fingers were bloody, and he was exhausted but he didn't care. The important thing was that they were together--officially.

No, it wasn't on the impulse or stress of the impending battle threatened to wipe up their entire race--Nephilim and Downworlders alike. No, it wasn't because there was a high possibility of not coming back alive. No, it wasn't the fear of death that made him come out to his family and the Clave. The moment has just felt right. At that exact moment, in the middle of the Accords Hall, he could not care less whether or not the Clave would strip him of his mark for loving a male warlock.

"You're alive." Alec said softly with his voice quivering.  

"I'm alive." repeated Magnus.

His hands curled into flaccid black hair which were usually in spikes, legs barely able to hold himself on his lover's lithe frame, head thrown back as the warlock covered his chest in kisses. They were here; they were together. The wall was hard and brutal against his back, the floor was damp and mossy against his toes, and the peaceful rustling of leaves was music to his ears. No light illuminated the room save for the small amount of moonlight which passed through the circular window.

He spared no energy to think. He simply allowed himself to feel. Feel Magnus sliding him across the room, dropping him on a soft wool-covered bed, and showering his body in tender touches. Feel coarseness of Magnus' fingers, the softness of Magnus' lips, and the heat radiating off Magnus' skin. Feel the sweat forming on their bodies, the thundering of their hearts, and the hardness between their legs. Feel the angelic blood pumping in his veins, proving that he was alive.

The air of the room was damp and thick, like it had not been opened in a hundred year. Alec, for a moment, thought he could not breathe but then Magnus kissed him, bringing oxygen back into his lungs. It felt like being reborn. He opened his eyes to see his lover in dim light, gold-green eyes shining and utterly beautiful.  Magnus was dirtied--blood and grime sticking to his skin in odd places--but perfect. Alec doubted that he would ever meet anyone as beautiful as Magnus in his lifetime.

At this moment, Alec longed for nothing more than Magnus's claiming him. "Take me" he said through moans of passion. "Kiss me until I'm breathless. Touch me until I'm restless. Take me until I pass out. When we wake up take me again and again until the sunrises. Magnus, mark me. Bind me to you. Make me completely yours."

Magnus was compliant, kissing him within seconds. The kiss scorched like flames threatening to burn his lips but at the same time it was like fresh water on his parched mouth. It was ardent but slow. There was no preparation. He cried, tears falling from his eyes as Magnus breached him. There was tender apologetic kisses on his face. Then, the dull lulling pleasure began to build from his insides. Lust coiled in his stomach, consuming him--burning a hole through him and filling him up simultaneously.

Alec arched his back, threw his head on the pillows, and screamed his release. Magnus fell on top of him, heavy and worn out. The last ounce of energy, the warlock had used to float a blanket over them. He listened to Magnus' steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

***

Alec woke to the smell of fire, something burning nearby. He stirred, body still aching from last night's activities. But the smell of fire came again so he nearly jolted awake, pushing his body to a sitting position and the in his hips raked his body like a wave. He shuddered and fell back down. He reached over to the other side of the bed, hopeful to feel his lover's warm body and rouse him from his slumber, but all he felt were cooling sheets.

"Relax, my love." A soothing hand stroked over the expanse of his exposed back, drawing lines and making patterns which calmed his rigid form. "It was just a fire call from Alicante. The Shadowhunters found Jace and Clary. They're alive and guess what? Your _parabatai_ needs my expert warlock abilities again. It's a pity he's alive though. I wanted to stay here with you."

Alec frowned at the thought. He knew it was a joke but not a proper one. It wasn't the place nor the time. Alicante was still in shambled. It would be long before the country's capital would be reconstituted once more.

"I take it back if it makes you look like that." Magnus chided, bending over and licking a stripe along his back. It caused rippled of pleasure to reawaken on skin. He didn't try to suppress the moan. "You know sometimes I wish Catarina was here. She's much better at healing. But I love you and he's your blood brother. Ill fix him up them come back to you."

"No!" Alec snapped his eyes open and turned around, unminding if another shock of pain shot through his spine. He clutched onto Magnus' black council robes. "I'll come with you. I'm fine. I--I want to see Jace. I need to know that he's alright."

"As you wish" replied Magnus and scooped him up with strong arms.

"Hey! What are you---put me down!" He yelled, flailing about until his body involuntarily. Then he was lowered into perfectly heated water. It was a deep tub, even as he sat, water reached up to his chest. It was deliciously warm, instantly working at the knots and kinks in his abused body. He let out a contended sigh.

"Bath first _, Alexander_. I love having you sexy and debauched but your smell screams of sex." Magnus tsked. "I don't think the Clave will approve even if I am the Council Representative of the Children of Lilith." he licked another long stripe to Alec's ear. "Please let me enjoy the view."

Alec was red up to his ears, whether it was from the heat or from his embarrassment, he never knew. He feels the need surge up from within his flesh just the same. Magnus' eyes, those gorgeous evergreen eyes that look like they were rimmed with gold, struck the darker chords of his soul. This yearning, this need for their bodies to be connected ignited like sparks of fire within him.

He reached for _his_ warlock, his lover, his life, and pulled the youthful looking man closer until he was soaked with bath water. "Let's see him later. I want you. Now." He growled, pressing their lips together.

***

"What took you so long?" Isabelle's high falsetto was as cold as the night. "You've been gone all night without a word. You know that cellphones don't work in Alicante and I couldn't text you!" she complained, planting pale hands firmly on her hips.

Alec blushed scarlet and looked away. In an instant her expression changed from fierce to conniving. She raised an elegant eyebrow and flung her long braided hair over her shoulder. She smirked at him with the _I-think-I-know-what-you-did-last-night-and-you're-going-to-dish-the-details-later._ "Oh" she made a suppressed laughing noise. " _That's_ what took you so long! Enough flirting!" she said before turning to Magnus. "Now you, off to see Jace, please?"

Magnus was all too happy to comply, leaving the siblings alone.

"So..." Isabelle started by pulling her brother into the vacant receiving room of their old Lightwood home. It was dingy and unkempt but it not matter anyway. They would all be leaving for New York in a week. Staying here and remembering what happened is too much. The room was the only privacy they would get. She bit her lip, which was rare.

"Izzy?"

"Are you going to leave the Institute now?"

Alec was aghast. "Leave? The Institute?" he gasped with eyes growing wide. He paled, feeling light-headed for a few moments. "Did, did they say that I had to leave? Is it--is it because of Mangus?"

 Izzy shook her head steadily. "So you're staying?" She had that hopeful look in eyes that made her whole family bend to her whim and she knew when to use it.

"Isabelle Lightwood, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought since you two are officially dating now.. that you're going to live with Magnus. Since, you know, you're an adult Shadowhunter so mom and dad can't say no. But I--I--can't lose another brother. Not after--M"

"Shh" Alec cooed, encircling his sister in his arms. Young Max Lightwood's death had affected everyone. It had affected Izzy more than anyone. She blamed herself for their younger brother's death but she wasn't at fault. "It was Sebastian, Izzy. Sebastian killed--killed Max and you cut of his hands. Shh, stop crying. Nobody blames you. Max wouldn't even like you tearing yourself apart because of this."

"But I--"

"Isabelle, it's okay. We're alive." Alec whispered back, pushing her hair away from her face and kissing her temple. "You're alive. I'm alive. Jace is alive. We are still here. So, shh, stop crying. You'll ruin your face for the party. Is that what you want?"

Isabelle mumbled something on his chest.

"What was that?"

"I said" she spoke, lifting her face just enough. "I don't care about some stupid party. I want Max." Alec held her just like a good big brother would. He just listened to the sound of her cries echoing through the room. There was nothing he could do. Isabelle had to forgiver herself first before her wounds began to heal. That's why he needed to stay strong.

"I know, Izzy." he patted her back gently. "I know."

***

"Tie me up" instructed Isabelle. It was two days later. She stood in the middle of the medium sized bedroom while Alec sat on her bed. This room was (supposed) to be her bedroom but the family was exiled to New York before she was born. Although she did stay here on some occasion, it just never felt like it was completely hers. "Come on" she pressed, "or we'll miss the party!"

Gone was the blithering girl who had a breakdown in their old receiving room. After what seemed like hours, Alec had managed to get her to calm down enough to return to her room for the rest of the night. He was also more caring than usual. He would pick her up for dinner and escort her back into her room at night. One night she had a fit of tears and he stayed with her the whole night, keeping her close. It reminded her of the days when they were much younger, Alec used to do the same.

As it was, she had asked him to help her into her dress for the night. Alec begrudgingly obeyed. "Know now, you can have Clary here instead of me, right?" Isabelle just made a face. "You still don't like her? She saved Jace. That should be enough, right? If you don't like her, then at least be civil. That would make Jace very happy. Plus you're dating the daylighter, aren't you?"

There were rare occasions that Alec made his sister blush, these was one of them. He lifted an eyebrow, mimicking the ones she made when she was teasing him. "So you _are_ dating the daylighter! I thought you didn't like him before?" With nimble fingers he tied the intricate strips of gold behind her back.

"One. You're just saying that about Clary because you have Magnus now and you finally got over your silly little crush over Jace. Two. That was _before_ Simon became a vampire. Now he's kind of... interesting. You know you could have dressed up for the occasion!"

Alec waved his hands to signal 'no'. "Izzy, it's a party. You know how much I don't like parties." He was clad in a simple sweater, dark pants, and his boots.

"Yes, but it's a _downworlder_ party! You know they throw great parties!"

There was a scoff from Alec. "Last time we went to a party, your boyfriend got turned into a rat."

Isabelle just laughed. "You know, if you weren't gay, you'd be great dad someday." Alec, who was in the middle of tidying up her mess of make-up, dropped the items onto the floor and turned red. "Hey! My powder!"

***

Magnus was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, in a long black frock coat over a violet silk vest. His hair was neatly made in spikes tipped in purple glitter. His pants were displaying his legs in the most mouth-watering ways. He even has a textured black walking stick with an amethyst jewel on the tip. A square pocket handkerchief embroidered with the initials M.B. protruded from his vest pocket.

"Nice vest" said Alec with a smile. It was the best way to hide the drool pooling behind his lips.

"Would you like one just like it?" Magnus inquired, giving him a highly suggestive look. "In any colour you prefer, of course."

"I don't really care about clothes" Alex protested.

"And I love that about you" Magnus announced "--though I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit. What do you say? Dolce? Zegna? Armani?" Alec sputtered as Isabelle laughed.

"No?" Magnus asked with a pout. "How about a dance then, Alexander Lightwood? I would be honoured if you gave me the pleasure of our very first dance as an official couple, right here, in Angel Square, in front of the Clave, in front of your family, in front over everyone who came to celebrate. It is marvellously decorated after all, it would be a shame if were don't make the best of it. I did all of it myself!"

"I uhm" But Magnus had taken his hand and pulled him into the floor where soft music played around them. There were numerous couples already dancing in the square. Most of the downworlders hadn't even turned to look at them but several Shadowhunters had turned away in disgust. Alec was feeling the uneasiness rise in his stomach.

"I love you" Magnus whisapered in his ear and all of his fears seemed to melt away. They fell into an easy rhythm. Mangus' hand on Alec's lower back while their hands were clasped together. "I love you" he repeated, spinning them around in a big circle. Alec's other hand gripped Magnus' shoulder tighter, feeling like the centrifugal force would pry them apart. Then he was laughing, filling the room with something that was more beautiful to Magnus' ears. For that moment, he didn't care who was watching.


	2. Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but then this chapter popped in my head.

There was something about couples, the way they curved into each other like they had their own little bubble--touching, murmuring, just being together--that no one else could penetrate. It was Alec's most favourite thing in the world. (Double-positives just to give emphasis, he didn't care if it sounded stupid.) Being able to wake up, at any point between evening and dawn, with Magnus' long lean arms wrapped around his torso and hips, Magnus' solid chest pressed against his back, and Magnus' breath tickling his ear, made him feel like he was enveloped in love. He could push down the residual feelings from their brief break-up.

It was also the reason why he was currently running down the busy streets of the city. Deciding that they had spent enough time apart, he moved into Magnus' apartment shortly after returning from Idris. Why wait when he was certain that he would spend the rest of his mortal life with the warlock? A week after arriving to the big apple, he muscled up the courage to move out. He shocked both his parents and himself--maybe himself more than anyone--by actually going through with it.

"You're late again." It was Isabelle. She didn't look very surprised. Her long black hair was wrapped around in a loose bun on the top of her head, mauve coloured sweatpants, and a plain white tank top that displayed the angelic rune in the middle of her chest. She uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall. Alec followed her to the elevator.

"That's the third time this week. Seriously Alec, if you need time off, you can always ask the Clave for a vacation." she finally said when the elevator doors clicked shut. She pressed on the button and it sounded with a 'ding'. "I'm stuck with Clary because Mom doesn't want me training Simon. You know how he is right? He's being counterproductive by mocking Simon all the time without bothering to teach him anything useful. I haven't been on a mission in weeks. Weeks, Alec, weeks! I'm itching to get into action again but we can't do that with two miserably taught shadowhunters-in-training. So please, if you're planning on being late almost every day of the week, we might as well ask mom for a new tutor."

Alec mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology. "Plus you've got another hickey---" she pointed to the spot just beneath his collar that only showed with specific movements. "--right there. You better hide that from Jace _and_ mom. Jace will tease you to death for the whole week and mom, well mom, will find out new ways to kill your boyfriend."

"Sorry, Izzy. I'll take Simon for some archery sessions today if it makes you feel any better."

"Alright." She nodded as the elevator came to a full-stop and another ding. "I'm going to the weapons room for some knives. I'll meet you in the training room."

"Sure" He replied. He jogged to the weapons room at the very end of the hall. There was inaudible grunts coming from the within. When he entered, he saw Clary hunched over a copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex and Simon struggling on the tightrope. He scanned the room for Jace and caught a glimpse of his _parabatai_ practicing on the dummy. "Aren't you supposed to be training them not training with them?"

Jace did a majestic back-flip over the wooden dummy and landed lightly beside him. "I don't see why I can't do both. Clary's polishing up her runes and lover-boy over there is trying to regain some of his lost downworlder balance. Besides, aren't _you_ the one who supposed to be training us? You're the only other adult here apart from Maryse and she's up in the library doing heaven knows what. Have you talked to her recently?"

"I just got caught up in some traffic." Alec lied. He was getting better and better at it every day. It was either lie or mercilessly submit himself to Jace's teasing for the entire week. There was no choice at all! "I haven't spoken to mum, not since, you know? Not since I moved."

Jace gave patted his back and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She'll come around. She has to if she doesn't want to lose her eldest son."

Alec gave a weak nod before turning his attention to Simon. "Hey Daylighter! Come down. We're going to fly some arrows!" He yelled, allowing his strong confident voice to echo the room. It was enough to trip the hapless boy off his feet and tumble into the floor with a shriek. Simon looked like a limp doll when he fell, flailing his limbs frantically for something to hold onto. He should just relax, Alec thought, all the moving around will ruin their safety harnesses.

"Enough! You'll ruing the gear." he shouted at Simon. He was a good few meters away, hand untying the knots on which were tied to the wall. It was the same set of ropes which held the poor brunette suspended in mid-air. He freed it up with surprising ease. "Don't worry, I promise not to drop you!" _on purpose_ , he added silently. Moving objects tended to feel much heavier than they really were, it was all the unnecessary motion and strain on the ropes. He encircled both bands with a length of rope and pulled. He lowered down their newest recruit effortlessly.

"Thank you" Simon said to him. He twisted his body around in weird angles in attempts to rid himself of the kinks from the harness. "Whu--what it is? Am I missing something? Did I lose a limb without noticing? Alec?"

Alec was peering at him with careful eyes. He looked at Simon head to toe and back up again. The younger boy seemed healthier--bulkier--since he started Shadowhunter training. He was about Jace's height with a slightly heavier frame. He twirled his hand in the air, motioning Simon to spin around. Nope, he definitely gained weight not lost it.

"Are you checking me out? Because, no offense, I'm with your sister and you're taken and your boyfriend might turn me into a toad." There was an awkward laugh that came with it.

Alec blinked rapidly and shook his head. "What are you stupid? Of course not. I am happily enjoying my current relationship. Thank.you.very.much." he punctuated. "I was just wondering if you lost weight because you barely felt like a sack of flour when I was lowering you down. But it doesn't look like you're lost weight."

"No, I uhm, I actually been gaining. Izzy's been complaining at how skinny I was. I've put on about ten pounds." Simon mumbled back. He shifted nervously from foot-to-foot. Alec had always played the role of protective older brother and this--this was just weird. "Maybe you grew stronger? Any arm toning secrets that you'd care to share?"

"Shut up, Lewis. You're going to need more than a hot body to keep my sister interested." he ruffed. "You'll need skills so you can protect her while you're on the hunt. Angel forbid it, I will never allow you on the field if you're a liability more than an asset. Got it?"

"Yessir!" Simon said with a mock salute. Clary had cleared away from any of the arrow's trajectory, safely behind the pair of archers, with her head still glued to the Gray Book. Jace and Isabelle were sparing at another corner of the room. The far end of the training room was lined with hay-stuffed dummies that protected both the walls and the arrows from being destroyed. They each took a bow and a bag of arrows. Within moments, a rain of thin pointed metal rained towards the targets.

"Wow Simon! You hit it right in the middle!" Clary exclaimed, finally looking up from her reading, when it was over.

"It's not his." countered Jace, who someone managed to cross the room in a blink of an eye. He moved closer to the target. "Simon, what colour are your arrows?"

Simon blinked in confusion. "They're coloured?"

"Of course they are! How else will we know who hit what?" Isabelle spoke from beside him. She took the last remaining arrow on his back, positioned in closer to her eyes, and squinted. She tipped the arrow from side to side and looked as if she was trying to identify some kind of hidden marking. There was a glint of colour. "It's purple" she decided.

"Then this arrow is one hundred percent not Simon's It's Alec's." Jace confirmed, pulling out the arrow. He gave it a glance before throwing it straight towards the three figures standing near the door.

"What are you--!" Simon yelled, pulling Isabelle along with him as he jumped away. He stared at the arrow sailed gracefully through the air only to be stopped by Alec's fist. Alec gripped the arrow, smack in the centre of it, mere inches from his stomach. His blue eyes burning with fury.

"That's reckless and you know it!" Isabelle protested, struggling out of Simon's grip enough to throw her high-heeled stiletto shoe back at Jace. The blonde slid sideward but the tip of the heel successfully graze his arm. It drew a thin line across his biceps, blood dampening his white long-sleeved shirt as he yelped. "But he caught it!"

"And what if he didn't? Jace you could have killed him! Oh my god I'm telling mom!" Isabelle stomped out the door with only half of her footwear.

Alec's sweaty palms gripped the cool steel. It was true, mere inches and the arrow would have pierced him right through the gut. Jace had done something inevitably stupid again and it made his heart sink. He hated that he parabatai was reckless. He wouldn't have died, no it was a simple arrow to a not so vital organ. Lucky for him Jace didn't aim for his heart. But it was a close call nonetheless. He dropped the arrow with shaky hands and sank to the floor.

"Alec are you alright?" asked Clary.

"How did you do that? That was awesome! Like the Matrix or something" exclaimed Simon.

"I don't know but I'm fine" Alec said with a shaky voice. He still couldn't stop his hand from shaking. "C--can we go over theories before we start training again?" Thankfully, the pair nodded without complaint. He was lucky, if it had been Isabelle and Jace, they would have grounded his patience into a stump before agreeing to stop training in lieu of lessons. Because, as always, they were warriors first and Shadowhunters second.

"Here" the pair each offered him a hand. Alec took them both gratefully. "Thanks" Clary just smiled back at him.

"No problem--oh, I almost forgot!" They watched Simon's retreating back curiously. He jogged to the far end of the room, picked up Isabelle's forsaken shoes, before jogging back towards them. "Isabelle will want this back." He shared a laugh with Clary while Alec gave a small snort that resembled a chuckle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I skipped the rest of the three books. I guess I'm too lazy to write them in detail.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
